Adamina
Adamina is a sleek dark tawny-red she-wolf with warm amber eyes. She is the supposed daughter of Liùsaidh, and is the mother of Keavy. Adamina is a high-ranking packer of the MacMora Clan, and has been in the role since she was a yearling. She is a realistic wolf, who knows that not everything will go her way. She is fiercely protective of her only daughter for good reasons unknown to all except herself. Adamina has the ambition to become the Byrrigis Leader, as that is her greatest desire in her life. Description Appearance : Character : Biography : Adamina was born in a small litter to a pair of packers from the MacMora Clan. Sadly, one of her brothers was deemed a malcaldh; a pup born with a disability. She and her remaining brother were taken from their parents to be raised by another mother. Due to her extremely young age, she doesn’t remember any of these events and believes the she-wolf Liùsaidh, to be her true mother. Liùsaidh at the time had recently lost a number of her own litter to the bitter cold and welcomed Adamina and her brother with equal love. Adamina was named by the white she-wolf, and her name means 'red'. : Sadly, though, her brother passes away from unknown causes. Many believe he was another malcaldh that was undetected. Liùsaidh denied any of these claims and made sure that Adamina would never know the truth of her heritage. Instead, Adamina grew up and quickly became a beautiful yearling. She showed a strong desire to become a packer for the Macmora and with a gentle nudge, thanks to her mother began learning the ropes. By her second year, she had become very well adjusted to the lifestyle and was considered one of the best in her age group. : During the warm season, Adamina met a young Watch Wolf named Dugald, a stunning black wolf with a single eye. She was starstruck and when she could, would meet up with him whenever he was free. Looking back on it now, Adamina realises that it was merely puppy love that brought them both together. After a few moons of meetings in secrecy, the she-wolf evidently became pregnant with the Watch Wolf's pups. It was then that in her own shame that she stopped seeing him. By the suggestion of her mother, Adamina went by-lang late in her pregnancy and when she gave birth she wasn't overly excited. : One of her pups was born dead, another born with a crooked back leg. The only hope she saw was that her smallest pup and her only daughter looked perfectly healthy. Before the Obea found her, the new mother ate her two sons to protect her daughter and to remain a respected member of the Pack. Adamina returned to her den with her daughter, Keavy without a word about the events that had unfolded. She raises her sole pup with the help of her mother, who also doesn't know the circumstances of her granddaughter's birth. : With the help of her mother, Adamina raises Keavy as well as she can. Some see her daughter as a spoiled brat and a fine example of an only child. Adamina denies these claims against her child and defends her with tooth and claw. By the time Keavy is a yearling, Adamina is roughly 3.5 years of age. She returns to her job as packer as though she'd never left the position. The she-wolf tries to teach Keavy the ways of a Byrrigis runner. Lineage Adoptive Mother: :Liùsaidh; Living Mate: :Dugald (former); Living Daughter: :Keavy; Living Children: :Unnamed pups; Deceased; suspected Star Wolves Quotes Images Life Pixels Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:MacMora Wolves Category:Raven's Characters